Gulliver POV Levi
by CharlieMontgomery
Summary: Es como si pudieran leer sus mentes, están sincronizados. Se cubren las espaldas, con movimientos coordinados. RivaMika


**Summary:** Es como si pudieran leer sus mentes, están sincronizados. Se cubren las espaldas, con movimientos coordinados.

 **N/A:** Hi! Este es mi primer song fic, la idea la tenía desde hace mucho tiempo y se materializó escuchando esta hermosa canción interpretada por Miguel Bosé y Natalia Lafurcade (neta estoy obsesionada con esta cancion y si la oyen antes de leer esto, sera mucho mejor, se los prometo). En fin, este song fic tiene una contraparte contada desde el punto de vista de Mikasa, si lo desean pasen a leerlo al perfil de mi amiga Judith Valensi, no importa cuál lean primero, las historias se complementan.

Y… pa` que vean que soy muy linda, dedico esto al grupo de facebook "Levi x Mikasa Forever!", sin más. disfrutenlo!

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de SNK son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

.

.

.

 **Gulliver**

Llovía. Llovía como la puta madre. Como si fuera el diluvio universal, que arrasaría con todo, llevándoselo a su paso y así comenzar de nuevo.

Ya no podía más, ésta era la última batalla, la que definiría el futuro de las personas dentro de las murallas. Tras tantos secretos, expediciones y conspiraciones, la última batalla entre humanos y titanes, entre humanos contra humanos, entre todos contra todos se libraba en la peor noche de todas. Tras horas de enfrentamientos, la oscuridad había caído y las gotas de lluvia, primero como un fresco rocío y luego como un huracán azotaba el lugar.

 _En esta noche eterna busco un resto de mi sol  
El mundo que recuerdo  
Vida a vida como todo, se apagó,  
Pensar que pude haber salvado  
Quise ser Gulliver  
Y nunca fui Gulliver_

Con los músculos casi engarrotados y la respiración entrecortada, Levi recuerda a su sol, la luz que lo iluminó en sus momentos más oscuros. Esos pequeños pero hermosos momentos felices que vivió antes de ese día. Levi la recuerda con su hermoso cabello negro alborotado en la almohada después de una intensa noche de placer, con su delicada y tímida risa bajo la sombra de un árbol descansando después de entrenar, con su inmensa sonrisa al cabalgar y por un momento cree que esos recuerdos pertenecen a alguien más.

 _En esta noche oscura como siempre me perderé  
Pisando tierra yerma  
Y perseguido por la voz de lo que sé  
Y sé que se me fue la mano  
Pero era ya tarde  
Muy tarde  
_

Trata de no perderla de vista mientras danza por el aire, golpeando, cortando y matando todo a su paso y es como si pudieran leer sus mentes, están sincronizados. Se cubren las espaldas y coordinan sus movimientos, sin embargo están cansados, están hartos y con sus últimas fuerzas. Las personas han caído una a una, no hay tiempo ni de llorarlos y ya no saben quién vive y quien no. Ya han perdido la cuenta de cuántos amigos se han ido en esta batalla o en las anteriores.

Y basta un solo tropiezo para que Mikasa salga despedida por los aires; aún en la oscuridad Levi no le quita la mirada de encima, no la pierde de vista y el tiempo va más lento. Alcanza a ver cómo su cuerpo cae en la tierra y con sus últimas fuerzas lo busca una última vez. Sus ojos se encuentran y Mikasa esboza una pequeña sonrisa llena de amor, miedo y desconsuelo.

 _Y grito herido no  
Un no que estalla en mil pedazos  
Un no que cae en el olvido  
Inútil, pequeño y perdido  
Y grito herido no  
Tan fuerte y tan desesperado  
Tan grande, solitario y vencido  
Inútil, pequeño y perdido  
Y gritó no no  
_

A Levi ya no le importa nada y va hasta ella, en medio de la muerte, la sangre y la batalla entera. La besa robándose su último aliento. Sus labios encuentran su lugar, se sienten en casa y trata de darle todo su amor con ese último beso. Siente que murió él también, cuando nota que Mikasa cierra sus ojos y se deja envolver en la oscuridad; le grita a los cielos, a los dioses y a cada ser en la tierra, sintiéndose inútil, pequeño y perdido. Gritando tan fuerte y tan desesperado, tan grande, solitario y vencido. La arrastra hasta un enorme árbol y preso de su emociones termina con la batalla, matando a cada enemigo a su alrededor. Sus movimientos son precisos y fuertes, ya no siente el cansancio de hace unos minutos. El mundo es más oscuro y se deja consumir en las tinieblas.

 _En esta noche oscura ya no cabe posibilidad  
De darle vida a nada  
Lo que muere para siempre muerto está  
Y duele tanto echar de menos  
Quise ser Gulliver  
Y nunca fui Gulliver  
_

Las promesas hechas en días brillosos se deshacen en la nada, promesas de vivir, de tener una vida juntos, de tener una pequeña hija y pasar sus días cerca del mar ya no valen nada. Mikasa está muerta y Levi sabe que se encontrará con ella pronto cuando en el movimiento final es atravesado por una cuchilla que termina toda esta disputa.

 _Perdido  
Mi último aullido  
No  
Perdido  
Mi último aullido, oh_

Y grito herido no  
Un no que estalla en mil pedazos  
Un no que cae en el olvido  
Inútil, pequeño y perdido  
Grito no, no

No  
Perdido  
Salvado  
No salvado

Cuando vuelve a salir el sol y los últimos sobrevivientes intentan recuperarse de lo acontecido, Eren encuentra el cuerpo de su hermana y su superior a pocos metros uno del otro y pide que los muevan hasta que estén juntos, él les estrecha sus manos y mira con infinita tristeza el sencillo anillo que adorna el dedo anular de Mikasa y de Levi.

.

.

.

 **N/A** Si, otra vez. què les pareció? Si les gusto dejen un review, si no, también y diganme en que puedo mejorar :3


End file.
